This invention generally relates to solid state devices exhibiting photovoltaic effects and is particularly directed to the provision of a device consisting of a class of polycrystalline ferroelectric ceramic materials which have been discovered to produce voltages upon the application of incident light thereto, such voltages having values many orders of magnitude higher than voltages typically produced by conventional photovoltaic materials.
Initially, and as background, the instant inventive apparatus and techniques to be discussed hereinbelow are to be clearly distinguished from the photovoltaic effect now known in the prior-art in that the mechanism for the effect to be discussed herein appears to be unique and different from photovoltaic mechanisms previously described.